froznfuryfandomcom-20200214-history
Woodcutting
(F2P) (P2P) Woodcutting (often abbreviated as WC or WCing) is a skill that involves players chopping down different types of trees and vegetation. It is one of the most popular non-combat skills for free to play users. For each tree, a minimum Woodcutting level is required, and a hatchet that is used to cut it. With each level up, a player will be able to cut trees faster than previous levels. Woodcutting is one of the easiest skills to get level 99 in, after the choking Ivy and the Sawmill update for pay to play users. There are a wide range of trees, ranging from normal trees to magic trees. In comparison to Mining , Woodcutting is a much easier skill for players to train and to get level 99 in. Mining becomes more profitable as it is trained to higher levels, but requires more user input, such as clicking on the rocks, while also being slow to train. Woodcutting generates little money at low levels and is, like Mining, increasingly profitable at high levels. Unfortunately, according to the free-to-play Money making guides on this wiki, cutting Yews generates half of the profit that mining Runite ore does. Keep in mind that Woodcutting is still a lower input and faster training skill than Mining, sparing a player an enormous amount of effort for a decent profit. As a player chops down a tree of a certain type, the corresponding type of logs will appear in their inventory. The player can then light the logs with a tinderbox (or with a bow if the player is a member who has completed Barbarian Training) to raise their Firemaking skill, cut them with a knife and make them into bows using the Fletching skill for members, or sell them to other players for money. This makes Firemaking and Fletching highly related to and dependent on Woodcutting. In order to chop a tree, a player will need to have a hatchet that they can use (which was previously known as an axe, but was changed in 2009 to help distinguish between battleaxes, pickaxes and Woodcutting axes.) Hatchets can be wielded in the weapon slot, in order to gather more wood in the inventory, provided players have a high enough Attack level to use the type of metal the hatchet is, as it is still considered a weapon. Normal trees only provide one log per tree; however, higher level trees are able to generate as much as a full inventory of logs per tree. Hatchets can be bought from Bob's store (located in Lumbridge), from the Grand Exchange, or smithed by players using the Smithing skill (except for black, sacred clay, and dragon hatchets, as well as the Inferno Adze, which cannot be smithed). However, Bob only sells bronze, iron, and steel hatchets. Bronze hatchets are given for free as a demo. Players will have to buy better hatchets from other players, buy them from the Grand Exchange, or smith the hatchets themselves. The Inferno Adze is a reward from the All Fired Up activity. Sacred clay hatchets may only be obtained from the Stealing Creation activity. Currently, the Dragon hatchet and the Inferno Adze are the best hatchets in the game. To chop down a given variety of tree, players will need a certain Woodcutting level and a hatchet which they are able to use. For example, a player will need a Woodcutting level of 75 to cut a Magic tree. A certain Woodcutting level is also required to use each hatchet. For example, a player will need a Woodcutting level of 41 to use a rune hatchet. Also, if a player wants to wield a hatchet, then an Attack level is also required. For example, a player will need an Attack level of 40 to wield a rune hatchet. In most cases, it requires 1 less level to wield a hatchet than it is to use it for chopping wood. An exception is the Inferno Adze, which requires level 92 Firemaking and level 61 Woodcutting to use, but it requires level 1 Attack to wield. It is recommended that players with the required Attack level wield their hatchet, so that they have one more space in their inventory, allowing them to carry more logs. Trees are easy to find, as they are located throughout RuneScape. (The exceptions to this are Morytania, Karamja and The Wilderness, where many of the trees cannot be chopped down, only examined.) A high level tree, such as a Yew tree, will have its position indicated on the mini-map with a tree icon. To cut a tree, players have to find one and then left-click on it. When the player is done cutting, they can then set the logs on fire with a tinderbox to obtain Firemaking experience, fletch them if they are a member, or sell them to other players. Free players can only cut regular, oak, willow, maple, and yew trees. Previously, the maple trees were members-only, but the log itself was non-members. The Dungeoneering update of 19 July designated a hidden dungeon where free players with a Dungeoneering level of 30+ could cut them. These different types of trees are listed below. However, due to a recent update, trees in certain locations have been altered to look more realistic in their appearance. Some of the pictures below may not be accurate. Tree types File:Normaltree.png|A common Tree File:Achey Tree.png|An Achey tree (m) File:Oak Tree.png|An Oak tree File:Willowtree2.png|A Willow tree File:Teaktree.png|A Teak tree (m) File:Maple tree detail.png|A Maple tree File:Hollow tree.png|A Hollow tree (m) File:Mahoganytree hd.png|A Mahogany tree (m) File:Arctic pine.png|An Arctic pine tree (m) File:Eucalyptus_Tree.png|A Eucalyptus tree (m) File:Yew tree.PNG|A Yew tree File:Cursed magic tree.png|A Cursed magic tree (m) File:Ivy.png|Choking ivy (m) Magic_tree_farming.png|A Magic tree (m) :The "(m)" signifies "members-only" trees. Woodcutting experience Hatchet types Machetes To cut a jungle, players cannot use a hatchet. Instead, they need a machete, which must be wielded. There is no Attack or Woodcutting level required to wield any kind of machete. Ordinary machetes can be bought from the general stores in Tai Bwo Wannai or Shilo Village. Opal, jade, and red topaz machetes are somewhat rarer, and can only be bought from Gabooty with trading sticks. All machetes are tradeable as well, and can be bought or sold on the Grand Exchange. Machete types Jungle There are three different kinds of jungles. There are light jungles, medium jungles, and dense jungles. When players hack a jungle, they receive thatch spars and initiate the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup activity. Jungles are members-only. Jungle types Canoes Canoes are used to travel on the River Lum, which goes from Lumbridge all the way to level 35 Wilderness. However, a certain Woodcutting level is needed to carve the canoe tree into certain types of canoes. Canoes are useful when wanting to go from Edgeville to Lumbridge, or vice versa. On 15 February 2011, canoes became free to play. How to make canoes To make a canoe, players have to find a canoe tree and have with them a hatchet they have the required Woodcutting level to use. (With the 15 February 2011 canoe update, it is no longer necessary to have a hatchet to make a canoe; the canoe tutor will lend you a hatchet for free. When you are done constructing the canoe, you automatically return the hatchet you borrowed to the canoe tutor.) Canoe trees can be found at canoe stations. These stations are located along the River Lum, in the following places. * Lumbridge: On the west side of the river near the furnace. * Champions' Guild: On the east side of the river west of the wheat field. * Gunnarsgrunn (AKA Barbarian Village): South of the eastern bridge on the east side of the river. * Edgeville: On the east side of the river near the guard post. * Level 35 Wilderness: At the lake south of the Moss Giants. Players cannot make a new canoe from this station. When the player has found a canoe tree at one of these stations, they can cut the tree down. The player then has to click on the fallen tree and select what type of canoe they want to make. When the player has made the canoe they want, they then can click on the canoe to push it in the river. When in the river, the player can then click on the canoe and select where they want to go. Canoes can only go to a certain number of stations away. Higher level canoes can go farther than the lower level canoes. Canoe types Saw mill The Sawmill is a members-only area in which players with a Woodcutting level of 80 or higher can produce planks from logs, but when they are done, they cannot leave with the logs. The logs are obtained from log piles nearby, then converted into planks using the nearby machine. Then the planks must be cut by using the planks on a cutting table; a saw is required to do this. Using a crystal saw gives double the experience, in comparison to using a regular saw. Using a crystal saw will only double the experience gained from making each plank, NOT the experience reward given for completion of each task. It is not suggested to use sawmill training unless you have the crystal saw. While using the crystal saw in the sawmill, it will not lose charges. Sawmill training can be a more efficient way of gaining experience, up to 100k an hour, however it will only be better than ivy when using the crystal saw. Still, most players prefer ivy, and some players have not done the quest for the crystal saw. Special Logs Special teak logs and Special mahogany logs can be sold to the Sawmill Operator, north-east of Varrock or exchanged for a completely free conversion of the logs in your inventory into planks. The free conversion requires 2 of the same type of special log. 2 special teak logs can be used to convert up to 26 teak logs into teak planks. 2 special mahogany logs can be used to convert up to 26 teak logs and/or mahogany logs into teak/mahogany planks. If you have only 1 special log or 1 of each type of special log, the sawmill owner will only offer to buy your special logs. Other The woodcutting stumps on Neitiznot can be used to make special items out of the arctic pine logs native to the island. Players must have gotten to this part in The Fremennik Isles quest to use them. Nests If the player is a member, a bird's nest may fall out of the tree they are cutting. Wearing a strung rabbit foot gives a better chance of getting a bird's nest drop while Woodcutting; however, this requires at least level 24 Hunter. He or she can either pick up the nest and search it or just leave it on the ground, though it is highly recommended that the player search it. When the player searches it, they will be given a random item, either a plain gold ring, or a sapphire, emerald, ruby, or diamond ring if it has a ring in the nest; a red, green, or blue bird's egg (can be hatched in an incubator with level 70 Summoning) if there is a red, green or blue egg in the nest respectively; a raven egg (can be hatched in an incubator with level 50 Summoning) if there is a gray egg in the nest; and a random seed if there are some seeds in the nest. These seeds can be worth quite a lot of money on the Grand Exchange, such as Papaya tree seeds ( ) and Magic Tree seeds ( ). The empty nest can be ground with a pestle and mortar to get a crushed nest, an ingredient in the Saradomin brew. This means that players training for a Woodcutting Skillcape may accumulate some profit, even if they are using ivy to train. A crushed nest would sell for about . Discontinued Woodcutting Random Events :These events were removed as part of the 25 February 2009 Random Event Update. *'Lost Axe Head': While cutting trees, a player's axe might split, causing the axe head to fly off. The head would land somewhere nearby, usually 3 to 10 squares away. When this happened, the player had to find the axe head quickly before someone else saw it and took it. (Dragon axe heads were often targets for other players due to their large value.) When the player had found the axe head, he or she could then use it with their handle to put the axe back together. This random event was discontinued due to player complaints and the addition of the Surprise Exam! random event. Jagex determined that loss of the axehead was unfair to players, and the event was discontinued. *'Dr. Ford': While cutting trees, a piece of wood could fall on a player causing them to get dizzy. With their vision blurred, they had to guess how many fingers Dr. Ford was holding up, to get a fruit. Otherwise, they would be taken away. This event was removed due to various glitches it caused. This event also used to exist in Mining. These events were discontinued after a very short run. A problem arose in its performance, as it did not always work correctly. *'Ents': A tree may turn into an Ent at any time. Players can tell if the tree they are cutting is an Ent if the tree starts shaking, has an angry face somewhere on its trunk, a yellow dot on the mini-map where the tree is, the name of the tree will be in yellow instead of a teal colour, and the tree is bigger than normal. As soon the tree starts showing the symptoms of an Ent, players must walk away and wait for the tree to transform back into its original state. If the player keeps cutting the tree, the Ent will break the axe. To fix it, players will have to take the axe back to Bob of Bob's Axes, located in Lumbridge, to get it fixed for a price. However, the Inferno Adze and Sacred Clay axe, obtained from the Stealing Creation activity, cannot break. (Ents have been superseded by Evil Trees as a Distraction and Diversion members-only). *'Tree spirits': While cutting trees, a Tree Spirit would appear and begin attacking a player. The combat level of the spirit depended on the combat level of the player it was attacking, but it would always be higher than that of the player. The Tree Spirit's combat level varied from level 14 to 159. The player could either kill it or run away from it. If a player killed a Tree Spirit, it could drop some axes, herbs and seeds for members, bananas, runes, various miscellaneous items, or nothing at all (usually, the level 80+ ones gave rune axes). (Tree Spirits are still available in RuneScape, but only to members attempting to cut trees in the Enchanted Valley.) Making money The logs gathered through Woodcutting can be sold for profit, with higher-level logs usually selling for more. The most popular logs for money are yew logs, which sell for around , and magic logs, for around coins each (Cutting Magic Logs is not recommended for those trying to get 99). While far from a spectacular income (even with a maxed Woodcutting level, it is unusual to make more than about 150k per hour —even less for free players). Depending on the seeds from nests that you get, however, it still is a good way to make money. The most common place to buy or sell logs is the Grand Exchange. A list of prices for logs can be found at the Grand Exchange Market Watch. You can also get nests from trees, which contain items like tree seeds, rings, and bird's eggs. The nest itself can be ground and sold as well. For advice on making money by Woodcutting, see the Woodcutting section of the Money-making guide. Temporary boosts *An Axeman's Folly increases the player's Woodcutting level by one level. This is brewed using the Cooking skill. *A Mature Axeman's Folly increases the player's Woodcutting level by two levels. This is also brewed using the Cooking skill. *A brown Spicy stew randomly increases Woodcutting, Herblore, Farming, Fishing, Mining and Firemaking up to 6 levels or decreases up to 6 levels. These can be made using the Cooking skill, but only by members who have freed Evil Dave in the Recipe for Disaster quest. *Equipping the Woodcutting Cape of Accomplishment or operating the cape while it is worn will temporarily boost your Woodcutting level to 100. To obtain this cape, level 99 Woodcutting is required, and it must be bought from Wilfred for 99,000 coins. *A Beaver, a Summoning familiar, invisibly boosts the player's Woodcutting level by two levels. Helpful items *Lumberjack clothing pieces increases Woodcutting experience. You gain 2.5% more experience when you have the entire outfit set equipped. *A Strung Rabbit foot increases the chance of a bird's nest falling out of tree while cutting. *A Sacred clay hatchet, from the Stealing Creation activity, doubles experience per log (200%). *A Volatile clay hatchet, also from Stealing Creation, gives 2.2 times experience per log (220%). *When using the Inferno adze to chop, and wearing the Flame gloves and the Ring of fire, Firemaking experience increases by 5 percent. About 35 percent of the experience players get from Woodcutting is gained in Firemaking as well, due to the Inferno adze burning some logs. The Inferno adze will not burn anything when you chop ivy, because there is nothing to burn; therefore, it acts like a normal Dragon hatchet. *A Seer's Headband 3 may give players an extra log while cutting normal trees. *Sköll boots gives double the Woodcutting experience gained when equipped. The boots start off with 100% charge. As you gain experience in Woodcutting or Agility, the charges will begin to slowly decrease. The rate of which the charges are used up depends on how much experience is gained and your level in the skill you are training. Having higher skill levels allows more experience to be earned per charge. The experience boost must be used before the 16th of May 2012. Gallery WC untrimmed.png|A player wearing an untrimmed woodcutting cape. Woodcutting Emote.gif|A player wearing a Woodcutting cape (t) and performing the Skillcape emote. 99 woodcutting.png|The message a player receives after achieving 99 Woodcutting. Trivia *In early history, only regular trees could be cut. The experience given was based on the player's Woodcutting level: 28.25 + 1.75 * (Woodcutting / level) . After the Fletching skill was added, it was briefly reduced to 12.5 experience, then doubled to 25 experience per regular log. While Jagex compensated for this by adding one-click woodcutting, many players (especially free users) were upset that training Woodcutting would take much longer. *Players who attempt to use a herring on a tree will get a message saying, "This is not the mightiest tree in the forest." This is a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Players who use a herring on the doors of the Grand Tree get the following message, "It can't be done", referencing another line in the film. *Woodcutting animations were updated on 11 November 2008, so the chopping appears much faster and smoother. *Hatchets were referred to in-game simply as axes until an update on the 1 April 2009. The change was made to reduce confusion with battleaxes and pickaxes. See also *Grand Exchange Market Watch/Woodcutting *Quest experience rewards - Woodcutting *Free-to-play Woodcutting training, a guide to training Woodcutting for free-to-play players *Pay-to-play Woodcutting training, a guide to training Woodcutting for pay-to-play players *Woodcutting Calculators de:Holzfällerei cs:Woodcutting et:Woodcutting no:Woodcutting ro:Woodcutting nl:Woodcutting fi:Woodcutting